


Drunkin' with the Devil

by InsaneSociopath



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Gen, Lucifer honey please slow down, Tribe Night (Lucifer TV), accidental angst, everyone knows™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath
Summary: " 'm not drunk!" Lucifer slurs to Chloe, drunkenly.Or: Lucifer gets dragged along on a tribe night, and completely underestimates Chloe's effect on his normally supernatural metabolism.





	Drunkin' with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trekkele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/gifts).

> Yes mum, the title is spelled as intended 😏

“Let it never be said, that romance is dead…”

“Miss Lopez, I beg of you. Please stop singing at us,” Lucifer sighs with a dramatic pinch of his brow.

“Aw but I didn’t even get to the chorus dude! I was gonna change the words to Luci Luci Luci! Ah ahh ahhh ahh ah ahhhhhhh!!! It was gonna be so cute! Like you two!”

“Ella, we’re very glad you’re still happy for us, but it’s been six months and we’re at work,” Chloe tells her dryly, flipping open the next file in her to do pile.

“Ugh fiiine,” she sighs in mock frustration (definitely mock; Lucifer can see her trying to hide her grin. That means she’s not actually mad. Right?). “I got the lab result archive numbers you asked for. I’ll email them over to you in a minute… but you gotta agree to something teeny tiny first.”

“You are spending way too much time with Lucifer recently,” Chloe narrows her eyes, looking up from the boring paperwork to glare teasingly at the forensic scientist.

“Why is this suddenly my fault!” he protests, throwing his hands up indignantly, playing along.

“Because you’re the one who’s been teaching everyone how to turn everything into a deal dear,” Chloe ripostes with a fond smile. “Okay Ella, what is it you want this time?”

“Tribe night. And both of you have to come because _all_ the celestial insiders are Tribe now. Because I said so.”

Chloe sighs with a pointed look at her stack of paperwork.

“We’d love to but-”

“No buts!” Ella cuts in. “After the craziness of the last week, we _all_ need a night to cut loose and relax. Come on, even Rae-Rae is coming! And I got Linda and Amenadiel to organise a sitter for Charlie so they could join us too!”

“You convinced my work-obsessed sister to partake in a night of drunken debauchery with us!?” Lucifer purrs with a raised eyebrow. “My my Miss Lopez, I _am_ impressed. Chloe darling, we’re going. I’ve given my word now so we have to.”

“Ugh fine,” Chloe groans through another eye roll. “I suppose _one_ night off won’t hurt. What’s the worst that could happen, hey?”

* * *

Ella, Dan, and Chloe all insist they start the night off somewhere other than LUX, so at precisely 7:45pm, Lucifer tugs the cuffs of his freshly donned navy check Burberry straight and slides into the lift, pushing the button for the ground level. 

Maze and Chloe are waiting for him out the front of his building when he strides past his bouncers, a cab waiting ready by the adjacent curb.

Chloe (as always), looks completely edible in her elegant black bandeau dress, the hem floating enticingly just above her knees. He tries to tell her so, embarrassed when the words trip over his tongue, uncomfortably aware his eyes have gone wider than he’d intended.

“Darling- Chloe- you- you look…. Wow!”

Maze cackles hysterically at him as Chloe takes pity on his flustered bumbling and bundles him into the back of the waiting taxi, but his partner has gotten that soft look in her eyes that tells him his reaction was actually entirely appropriate.

So he won’t complain _too_ much about how she’s made him act like a fool just by being drop dead gorgeous in every way.

* * *

“Yoooooo, you made it!” 

Ella sways straight into him as soon as they slide in through the entrance of the dingy looking vodka bar.

“I gave my word, did I not Miss Lopez? And my-”

“-word is your bond,” Chloe, Ella, Linda _and_ Dan all chant ritualistically over him, exchanging smirks.

“Indeed,” Lucifer smirks back at them. “Now will someone please fetch me something strong enough that I’ll stop being aware how disgustingly sticky this floor is?”

* * *

They have a table against the left most wall, battered wooden chairs pulled tight around it and a growing stack of glasses piled increasingly precariously in the middle.

Lucifer is on his fourth double vodka and lime and he feels weirdly lightheaded and care free. Like someone pulled out all the pressure and noise and filled his mind with delicious star dust instead. 

“Honey, I love you so much,” he tells Chloe earnestly as she laughs at Dan’s joke and tips her head back against his shoulder. “So much that I don’t even remember to lust after your amazing body half the time I’m with you even though it’s the most perfect and desirable creation upon this planet _and _in the heavens above.”

“Hmmm, I love you too, you giant adorable dope. But you need to slow down honey; your super metabolism seems to have gone for a walk without you tonight. Possibly because you haven’t left my side _at all_ for more than a week now.”

“I might become stabbable in your presence darling, but I’m still an angelic devil with the constitution to match. I’ll be fine. Right sister-mine?”

Rae-Rae smiles at him from across the table knowingly, and then gestures at him until he hands over his black Amex and goes to order everyone another round.

* * *

“Is Lucifer drunk?” he hears Linda ask as the group of them stumble out of sticky-ville. 

“Oh he so is,” Dan guffaws back, sliding up to him and then under his arm. Is the small buffoon trying to support him? He doesn’t need support, he’s the _devil! _ An immortal, with the alcohol tolerance to match! He’s not _drunk! _

“No dude, you actually are well on your way to wasted,” Dan adds with another chuckle as Ella and Chloe cheer the arrival of their two Ubers. 

Wait. He’s not talking out loud is he?

“You totally are pal.”

Huh. Oh well, at least Daniel is being nice about it.

* * *

Their next bar has a science theme and mostly serves cocktails. 

It’s no way near up to LUX’s standards, but it _is_ much nicer than the dive they started off the night in.

“Time is it?” he asks Amenadiel as they both lean on the bar awaiting their order of fruity cocktail pitchers and “Radioactive” shots. 

“Shortly after 11:30 in the evening brother.”

“Woooah, that’s so early!”

“…Luci are you okay? Your resistance to mortal intoxicants is usually much higher than this.”

“I. Am. _So_ good right now. Excellent in fact. Splendid. Molto bene!”

Amenadiel squints at him. 

“I’m going to get you a pint of water too when the bartender returns.”

* * *

Chloe is shimmying in his arms as the music beats around them and he feels _amazing. _

Everything about her is fantastic, and he still can’t believe he’s allowed to be here having this, having _her._ Her hair smells like divine fruit from the Garden, her eyes glimmer like the crystalline lights of his father’s throne hall, and her voice ripples through his being like the purest notes of the heavenly host’s most glorious hymns.

Oh father willingly damn him once again, he’s so disgustingly in love and- and- 

She’s _perfect. _

And dancing with him.

Dancing with _him! _

Oh, she’s worth every second of damnation his father will inevitably re-subject him to for this.

* * *

“So- so you see,” Ella is slurring to him, one arm around his shoulder and a glass of something violently UV green clutched in the hand of her other. “Knowing that it really _is_ all true and ‘cause you don’t need to have faiff- faith in a _fact, _ ‘cause a fact’s a fact a fact a fact- you know, one of those true things… what was I saying? Oh! Knowing that the big guy really is up there being uness- _unness-ee-scarily_ judgy and knowing what he did to you… Man, no parent throws his kid to eternal damnation just for asking for free will and retains my respect! So, so, so I still go to church like, but now I spend all my time there grumbling at your asshole dad and telling him to get his shit together and come say sorry. And I swapped my silver cross necklace for an inverted pentagram cause you’re not an asshole and the satanic principles are actually pretty neat and moralistic, _and_ it still shows that I believe. Which I do, ‘cause you’re amazing an’ I believe in you. An’ I love you like the brother you are to me. You’re my bested brother and I’m gonna appreciate the shit out of you Luci!”

“I love you too sister of my heart,” Lucifer sniffles into the side of her chest while Chloe drunkenly pats his hair from his other side. “But please tell me you got a pentagram _without_ a goat on it?”

* * *

“Why are they in lil’ science flasks Danny Dan? Like- like in Ella’s lab of foren-sick doom?”

“Is’ a science bar. Where they do _science_ with the- with the booze!”

“Oh! I like science! It- it makes everyone not believe in Dad which is very funny. Even though he used science to crate- no. To croate. No. Create! Ha! Create create create! _Dad_ used science to _create_ science- no. used it to create the universe. Actually he used sex with mum to do the big bang bit. _Then_ he science’d everything else into existence. Jus’ that he can do science with his mind instead of jus’ measuring it an applying it like you guys do. Which is very cool. Big props to humanity for managing that.”

“I don’ like your dad,” Dan slurs as he hands his glass of strawberry daiquiri over and encourages him to have a sip. “I get that he’s s’posed to be omni- _omnibennilevilent, _ but nahhhhh. Even if you’re exager- exagerayy- _making stuff up_ –which you don’t do the do- then still can’t be true ‘cause he messed you up so bad! It’s k’ though, cause we’ll help fix it for you. Even though I used to think you were a huge dick. I learnt better; you’re just odd, not a dick. An’ I’m really like odd these days.”

“M sorry I always call you douche Daniel,” Lucifer drawls sadly. “You have grown up so much! Like me! Linda says I’m so much gooder now. And wow! You science’d your way to the _moon! _ Humans are great. I’mma stay here on Earth with you all _forever. _ But you and Chloe and Linda and Ella and Beatrice haft to stay too.”

“Hey, Hey Luci,” Dan whispers conspiratorially, claiming his drink back and chugging the remaining inch. “Wonna look up dumb internet stuff ‘bout how the moon landing was faked? Ya know, _for science!” _

* * *

“And I can’t help, falling in love with youuuuuuu!”

Dad above, he loves that song. Especially when its Chloe singing it at him while holding his hands and laughing joyously.

* * *

He and Linda both break down into hysterical laughter as they once again fail to crawl out of the back of the taxi.

Somehow, Linda ends up lying on his chest while his head hangs out of the vehicle’s back door.

This does not impress the poor driver, who is doing his best to kick them out of his car as penance for letting Ella throw up out of the passenger seat window a minute ago while on the freeway. Lucifer throws his whole money clip at the guy when he exasperatedly threatens to call the cops. 

A second later and Dan throws his badge at him too, loudly singing _whoop whoop, it’s da sound of da police! _

* * *

“Rae-Rae,” he moans as the sky sways above them. “I think I’m gonna be sick?”

“You are so wasted Lucifer,” she smiles at him fondly as she easily manhandles him slightly away from the rest of the group towards a slightly more secluded section of street.

“Is this wha’ feelin’ sick feels like? I’m never thrown up before. Doesn’t like it. _Rae-Rae please make it stop!” _

“Luuuucifer Baaaabe,” Chloe drawls gleefully at him as she suddenly staggers up to them. “I love you so much, but you have to cross the street ‘fore you throw up.”

“Wha? Why?”

“’Cause there is an Apple Store over there. And you gotta throw up on it,” she tells him seriously. “Down with Capitalism! Ella! Ella! Down with Capitalism!”

“Oh neat!” he grins, stomach still churning and throat burning. “Azraaaeeel, onwards noble steed!”

“You are so lucky that I love you right now brother.”

* * *

“Patrick! You are getting a raise!” he loudly tells his favourite bartender. “You deserve all the raise!”

“Thanks boss,” Patrick laughs back at him, “But you still have to drink the glass of water before I let you have another finger of whiskey.”

“Nooooo Patrick, you’re supposed to be my favourite!”

“Drink the water sir, or I’ll go fetch Maze and let her pour it down your throat.”

“Oh she’s so good at deep throating,” he smiles dreamily. “But not as good as Chloe. Chloe is the actual greatest. Oh, I should play her something about being the greatest!”

“Boss!” Patrick groans with a near shriek as he accidently knocks the pint of water over in his haste to scramble towards his piano.

* * *

“Do the eyes!” Linda begs, her head resting on her arms in their VIP booth at the back of the club.

Lucifer obliges with a manic grin.

“That’s so cool,” Linda breathes in awe while Chloe claps and cheers.

“Do the face too!” Dan yells, splashing his glass of… whatever everywhere in his enthusiasm.

“No! No!” Maze shouts, wrestling him downwards so that he’s lying on Chloe and Ella’s laps. “You will cause a mass panic if any of the other customers see you, you idiot!” she hisses at him, batting at his red scorched skin with her hands in irritation.

“M’ not an idiot, you’re an idiot,” he pouts, weathering her assault like a grown-up, none pouting grown up. 

“Okay that’s it,” Maze spits angrily. “Amenadiel and Azrael, help me get this bunch of drunken idiotic morons up to the penthouse before they cause an incident.”

* * *

“Oh my god brother,” Lucifer gasps in amazement as they all tumble into LUX’s elevator. “Oh my god, our dad is god and I’m an angel!”

“Yes you are,” Amenadiel agrees with him, patting his shoulder affectionately. 

“No, no! You don’t understand!” he insists, listing into the doors as the floor lurches unpleasantly under his feet. “I’m an _angel! _ I have wings!”

“Lucifer no!” Amenadiel and Maze both shout with wide eyes.

A second later, the entire lift cabin is filled with gleaming white feathers and a mixture of pained grunts and wondrous exclamations.

* * *

“I’m gonna cuddle you forever,” Chloe slurs tiredly from where she’s sprawled on his chest. 

“I love cuddles,” Lucifer beams back.

They’re laid together on one of his couches, his wings flopped out artlessly to either side of them, one hooked over the back rest. 

“Good cause I love cuddling you.”

“I extra love it when it’s you cuddling me. It’s the best. _You’re_ the best. Better than the rest, I’ll shove you up my vest. Ha! You’re under arrest!”

“Freeze, LAPD!” Chloe giggles back. “We shoul’ get you a badge, think you earned it by now Detective Morningstar. Even if it’s _technically_ no’ legal cause you’re a civil-one, not a pew pew I have a gun cop.”

“But then we’d both end up ‘Tective Morningstar!” Lucifer whines as he shifts and starts stroking Chloe’s back. “Be very confusing.”

“Why woul’ we have the same name babe? Imma Decker?”

“Cause one day imma propose n we can have a totally awesome non-dad wedding an’ then I keep you forever an’ ever an’ ever an’ ever. Cause fuck my dad.”

“Oh that’s _soooo_ sweet! Yeah! Let’s get married! But no fucking your dad. Much betterer if _you_ fuck _me, _ you hot piece of angel ass.”

“Oh that sounds good.”

* * *

Their sexy awesome orgasmic plans are halted by evil Maze and her evil sidekick, the angel of death and cock blocking. 

“No! I don’t care how exhibitionistic you feel Lucifer,” Maze is growling. “Chloe will lose her shit with you once she’s sober if you have sex with her in front of all our friends. And then _I’ll_ be the one who never hears the end of it from both of you!”

“But I love him so much,” Chloe whines, clinging to him. “I _promise_ you my- my- _entire whole soul_, that sober boring Chloe won’t care what present cool Chloe does. Cause I love him more than even _God_ does!”

And- And _oh. _

Lucifer can’t help it, he bursts into tears.

“Why doesn’t my dad love me,” he sobs, suddenly miserable beyond all reason.

* * *

Somehow, he’s ended up in his bed with Chloe’s arms wrapped around his head, Ella sprawled along his back with her face pressed between his wing joints and a hand buried in his down feathers, Dan clinging to his shins snoring loudly into his feet, Linda flaked atop Amenadiel next to them, her hand wrapped around his, and Maze- okay he has no idea where Maze and Azrael have gone. Probably to vid call Eve or to send her embarrassing photos of this entirely too platonic cuddle pile or something. 

But that’s okay he supposes, because Chloe is still making soft cooing noises and is twiddling the curl that sometimes falls over his forehead softly between her fingers. Which is really nice!

_Bloody hell, I’m really properly drunk, _ he thinks to himself in fascination. Really, _properly, _ drunk like he’s never been able to come even _close_ to in his ancient life.

Maybe he got spiked early on in the night?

But nahhh, with Chloe around a roofie would probably have knocked him flat out within fifteen minutes or so. This is more like an intense floaty version of the buzz he gets when he downs three bottles in half an hour normally?

It’s _awesome. _

“You feel better now babe?” Chloe suddenly mumbles to him, absently petting at his face. “Don’t like it when you’re sad. You deserve better than being sad.”

“M’ okay,” he mumbles back. “M’ sorry for being sad.”

“Noooo babe,” Chloe breathes insistently. “You have _no_ need to be sorry. S’not your fault that God was an asshole to you.”

“All I did was ask _why_ we had to love humanity more than any-fin else in existence,” he mutters despondently, reaching up to settle his own hand atop hers, dropping Linda’s in the process. “Didn’t say I _wouldn’t, _ or that you would end up not deserving it. Just wanted to know _why_ couldn’t look at you and decide for ourselves. Wasn’t even angry ‘bout it. N then he got all _mad_ n started yelling that I should do as I’m told. So I yelled back n said wasn’ fair that humans got a choice n we didn’t. ‘N then I walked out even though he said I wan’t allowed to leave yet.”

“Shhh baby, it’s okay. You were right to stand up for yourself ‘n all your baby brothers an’ sisters.”

“An’ then- an’ then” he hitches, tears beading in his eyelashes again. “su’enly Michael and Gabe are demand’ to if the rumours are true, ‘n saying that if I really did try n attack Dad they’d hurt me first ‘fore I even got close. ‘N I said! I said it wasn’t true and I jus’ wanted to be lef’ alone an’ that I dint even know there _was_ any dumb rumours! But they called me a liar! I don’ lie! I hate liars!”

“I know sweetheart,” Chloe shushes him, still stroking his hair.

“I wasn’t gonna, I _swear,” _ he sobs again, quieter now than before on the sofa. “I was just gonna go an’ ask again, n’ try an’ have a proper conversation this time instead o’ yelling at each other. But Michael hit me soon as I tried to go speak t’ dad, ‘n he told everyone I wanted to kill dad and hurt e’eryone. ‘N dad believed him!”

He hiccups several more times, swiping ineffectively at his eyes despite Ella’s sleepy protests from behind him at his jostling.

“I was just so mad,” he whispers, heartbroken. “No one would listen an’ they were calling me a monster and mum jus’ stood there an’ let it happen. I dunno why dad wouldn’t just _listen!_ It hurt so much Chloe, but- but I was so mad tha’ when he asked me _why, why why why…_ why, even though he wouldn’t answer _my_ why…! I told the only lie I ever told. Said- said I _did_ wan’ him dead. Stupid stupid stupid… I _deserve_ what he did. Only a monster says they wonna kill their dad and all their siblings! I_ am _a monster but I didn’t mean it! But- but-! I’m sorry dad,” he gulps through the tears. “I didn’t mean it! Please don’t throw me away again!”

He really doesn’t want to hurt that much ever again. 

And even though he’s still so very upset for being ignored and not believed and tossed away… he just wants a _hug_ and to be told it’ll all be okay. Is that really too much to ask for?

“Oh you stupid boy,” a new voice rumbles from somewhere both nearby and far away. “You stupid, stupid boy.”

And _oh…_

There’s so much love and affection in that voice. 

Another set of arms wrap around him and a warm chest presses against his face, while Chloe’s arms curl even tighter around his head and shoulders. 

“It’s okay son, I’m listening now. Go to sleep son, go to sleep.”

* * *

“Hnnnnng.”

He feels like death. 

And he would know. He’s saw a lot of death as the ruler of hell. He’s imagined this is exactly how it would feel many, many times.

“Stop wiggling bruv, or imma throw up down your back.”

Is that Ella? Where the fuck are they and why does everything hurt?

Wait-

Didn’t they go on a Tribe night out?

Did he, _the_ Lucifer Morningstar, ruler of hell, fallen archangel, and devil extraordinaire, manage to get absolutely fucking wankered drunk like a youthful mortal lightweight?

_Oh stars of mine above, I so did. _

He decides, when he tries to pry an eye open and even the near blackness he is greeted with tries to stabs him ruthlessly in the eyeballs, that getting pass out drunk is _totally_ not worth it.

* * *

“Chloe,” he rasps into the soft cotton his face is mushed into when he wakes again after another hour or so of total oblivion. “You still alive?”

“Unfortunately,” she grumbles back from above him, sounding like she’s swallowed glass.

“No, like you alive,” he slurs back, grimacing at the taste of dead animal which seems to have crawled into his mouth without permission. 

It would probably help if this soft shirt thing stopped trying to suck into his mouth with every breath too. Who is he even cuddled up to if Chloe is lying above his-?

Oh.

_Oh. _

OH FUCK- 

FUCK FUCK FUCK-

“Dad?!” he whimpers, all of his muscles feeling like they’ve completely locked up.

“Hmmm?” A near-far voice rumbles back, coloured with amusement. 

_What the f-!_

* * *

Lucifer has no idea what’s going on. 

His father is sat at his breakfast bar while he fries an ungodly (ha!) number of eggs for his exceptionally hungover crowd of friends.

And he’s being smiled at. 

“You really should have said son,” God sighs, though not without fond amusement. “Contrary to popular opinion, I’m not _actually_ omniscient. I know a lot more about what’s happening in the universe than any given human or angel does, but I don’t know _everything._ You really think I would’ve let cancer develop if I was? That shit is nasty.”

“Yes,” Lucifer grunts mulishly, even though he knows that saying the word is almost a lie. He flips another egg to fry the yolk off and silently refuses to elaborate. 

“Did you though?” Ella chimes in, holding a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel over her left eye (When the hell had her and Dan managed to find a bar fight!? And why is he only just learning of it this morning!?). “Because for real big guy, if you did that is not bueno.”

“Miss Lopez,” God shrugs as his smiles widen again. “I implanted a genetic sequence into the DNA code of all life which was designed to slowly unravel superfluous mutations so that none of you would accidently end up becoming like Cain and being doomed to walk the Earth for eternity. I was unaware when I did so that it would itself mutate into superfluous cell clusters. By the time I realised I’d accidently created cancer, it was too late to do anything but nudge it into a removable form. If I take the genetic sequence out entirely at this point, life will turn into a large gelatinous goop as it’s also what’s holding your chromosome strands together.”

“Oh man that’s gross,” Ella grimaces. “Please don’t turn us all into goop.”

“I don’t intend to. Besides, you’re all turning out to be really rather remarkably creative. I couldn’t have predicted the invention of vaccines even if I actually _was_ biblically omnipotent so I have no doubt you’ll somehow miraculously cure cancer one day too. I mean, you got to the moon for goodness sake! That was supposed to impossible! I had Michael stick it so far away from Earth’s surface for a reason!” 

Lucifer noisily slides the completed batch of eggs into a serving bowl, slamming his utensils around and glaring at his father pointedly.

“Yes Lucifer?” God asks him with a raised eyebrow. 

Lucifer glares some more and meaningfully remains silent.

“This is so weird,” Dan huffs nauseously from the far end of the kitchen.

“Wait?” Chloe suddenly groans with a deer in the headlights look, her head raising from her pillow of arms. “Did you drunkenly propose to me last night babe!?”

“He did!?” God grins ecstatic. “Brilliant!”

Lucifer slams the bottle of ketchup he’d just gotten out of a cupboard onto the countertop so hard, it cracks and splatters everywhere.

* * *

“Son, we need to talk.”

“No we don’t,” Lucifer growls back, watching Linda and Amenadiel vid call their sitter and wave to Charlie across the room.

“Okay well, _I_ need to talk and I’d _prefer_ it if you would listen. I’ll um. Give you the choice not to though, given that my refusal to do so is what landed us both in this mess in first place.”

“_You_ won’t _give_ me anything father,” Lucifer snaps angrily. “_I_ will make _my own_ choice about whether your words are worth paying attention to.”

“Okay I deserve that,” God tries to placate, hands raised as if in surrender. “Poor wording on my part, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer stares at him in mute shock.

“Did you just say the words _I’m sorry_ to me?”

“Yes?”

“Say it again,” Lucifer demands, fury suddenly returning, heat licking across his eyes. “Say it, you bastard!”

Lucifer watches as his father screws his face up for a long second and visibly takes a deep breath. 

“I am sorry that I was an utter asshole to you, that I didn’t listen, that I assumed you were the one lying despite having no proof just because you were by far the most impulsive of my children, and that I acted thoughtlessly on my non-righteous angry and that you suffered for my idiocy for millennia. And most of all I’m sorry that what I did was so bad that I don’t deserve your forgiveness and that words will never be enough to make up for my actions. I should have taken a breath, cooled myself down and thought about it rationality. I _knew_ that you wouldn’t ever hurt your siblings unless they were threatening someone else, but I let my hot-headedness get the better of me. My reaction was impulsive, short sighted, and illogical, and for all these years I’ve been blindly forcing myself to believe a lie I could feel in my heart made no sense. But son, I _do_ love you and always have, even when I convinced myself you were going to murder your family. And I am so, so proud of you and everything you’ve achieved despite my actions.”

And that’s all it takes.

All of Lucifer’s rejections, angry words, denials, and furious refusals drain out of him. They’re just… gone. 

And so he weeps, his face once again pressed into his father’s chest and arms wrapped tenderly around him. 

Because although he has learnt that he doesn’t need his father’s love, that he deserves a happy life whether he has it or not…

He’s so glad that _he_ does have it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Erm guys?” Dan croaks as he stumbles out of Lucifer’s palatial bathroom. “Has anyone seen my LAPD badge?”

**Author's Note:**

> Largely based on this one night out I had for my best mate's 21st. There were way too many triple vodkas, I ended up chugging beer even though I hate beer, and I'm never going in that one bar ever again. Ever.
> 
> Also that one taxi guy? I'm so sorry.


End file.
